Presumed Reincarnation of the Royal Celosian Spouse
by Midnight Crusader
Summary: Flame Princess X Flame King (Flamecest.) Fifth in the Adventure Time Gaiden pentalogy.


_"A life filled with hedonism. That is the Flame Princess."_

_- Anonymous_

* * *

It was a bright, cloudless afternoon in the Candy Kingdom's mall. The Flame Princess and her two favorite cronies sat down on a table as Joash said to them that he's going to get lunch.

"Yeah I can go for something spicy, you quack." the princess told him, and he sighed.

"Okay then. But it can take a while to get through this line..." and he left.

"In fact, I can totally use my dad's cock right about now." she shamelessly said to Flavio as she started feeling heat well up inside her body. Again.

The dragon sighed. "Fellatio?" he asked.

"Yup!" she answered. "And you wanna know why?"

"Is it because he's... spicy?"

"He's sexy!" she blurted out. A family having lunch overheard the remark and immediately left, disgusted.

"Aww..." he groaned.

"And he has a huge cock."

"Don't remind me."

"And he's exotic!"

"We're all exotic."

"Did I also mention that he has a huge cock?"

"You said it the first time."

"He's got a curved sword, you know, _curved_ sword?"

"Curved sword..." he pondered. The dragon was was quite puzzled by such a sentence.

"I'm talking about his penis," she bluntly answered.

"Got it."

"His penis is curved."

"Understood."

"Big, fat, delicious curved penis."

"Oh, my lord, please let me circumcise her." he swore, putting his head down.

The princess heard his remark and her haughty tone died.

"You... you mean that?"

Looking up, he barked, "To every immodest woman I meet except for you."

"Well... uh... ahem... You know. Uh... just thinking about him makes me remember the first time I had sex with him... You wanna hear it?" she asked in an ambivalent tone.

"No." he bluntly answered.

"... Well, the narrator will tell you anyway..."

* * *

Even as a prepubescent girl, the Flame Princess was already sexually developing premature curves and a blossoming, yet nubby chest. But that doesn't say that she's a nymphomaniac of some sort. No. She's rather celibate to everyone except to the people she dearly knows, like her father and Queen Bubblegum; smearing them with hugs and kisses, you pedophile.

They're... weird folk, to say the least. I mean, she and the Flame King always bathe together and Queen Bubblegum occasionally beds with her machinery. But nonetheless, they're her relatives and she loves them regardless of their strange habits.

Sometime later in her childhood, she started getting her hands dirty in expanding the underground city of the Fire Kingdom where she constantly carries materials to the workers alongside with other children, who, for some reason worked as well. Even though she really didn't did much, she was still given a paycheck at the end of the day by the workers because she was given no financial support from her own father whatsoever and has to manage her own to live...

A horrible, horrible practice. But, she was a simple-minded delinquent back then (still is) and didn't have the capacity to understand politics nor moral outcries from secular humanists (mainly the Ice King and his assistant) and only cared for the money she was given and the love of her two relatives. Nothing more.

Eventually she bought a hatchet with her hard-earned money; presumably to use as some sort of toy, and began swinging the axe around, trying to chop things in half whenever she wasn't working, and even though she was, naturally, a neophyte with her chops, swings, and general handling; she sure tried her damnest to be a competent (average) axe wielder all the way up to her current age.

But regardless of all these unnecessary (necessary) hardships, she did alright. After all, her own father supported her _emotionally_, like helping with her work sometimes, reading bedtime stories to her, and bonding with each other during bath time. Eventually growing up to be a brave, albeit raunchy young lady who masturbates daily while no one's looking for reasons to be explained next paragraph.

Which now leads to her next phase in life... Puberty.

As she got older, so does her physique. For the first time, she can see her bite-sized breasts actually grow into large mounds and pubic hair grow into a larger patch of fur. Before long, her vagina bled and she was quite unhappy, but thankfully, she was later educated by an alchemist that she's on her "period," and was told that she will experience it often. The alchemist gave out a haughty laugh before giving her a warning that she will experience this so-called "heat" from time to time.

"Heat. Whatever the heck is that? Stupid human." she cursed. "I'm a fire elemental. How can I be in heat if I'm already on fire?"

Well, soon after, she started having fantasies with her father while sleeping. Sometimes in broad daylight; evidently fueled from seeing his penis too many times during baths where she sometimes (always) sees it fully erect while rose-tinted cheeks flare up, leading to many mornings where she wakes up with a soiled bed.

That night while taking another bath, she saw his erection again (naturally). Thick shaft, strong male musk radiating throughout that pierces her young, innocent eyes back then. But she's not a little girl anymore. Well, she still is, but one with a recently corrupted, lewd mind.

She asked if she can feel it and he answered yes nonchalantly. As she gave the shaft several quick taps with a single digit, she began massaging it around her palm. Soon after, she pulled the foreskin back and gave the head a lick. Tasted salty, but she liked it nonetheless. After the lick, she gave it a mouth, this time salivating his member and feeling his smooth, veiny shaft with her tongue. After that, her vagina starting leaking out pleasurable juices, and her mouth was then filled with a white liquid as his father ejaculated from her amateurish, yet satisfying blowjob.

She swished the liquid around her mouth, getting a taste of his seed. Just like candy, according to her tongue, and gave it a gulp before collapsing onto his chest. Her father then chuckled, saying that he'll touch her vaginally the next time he feels hot...

Hot...

Funny thing. She felt hot as well, but she doesn't feel hot anymore after giving him head.

"Is this what heat that the quacky alchemist said actually means, and that's how you get rid of it?" she asked to herself. "If it is, then I like it!" A confused smile then crepted up on her face.

As morning came, the princess went back to work, and with a few sweat drops and muscle spasms, her day came to an end with salary on hand and quickly skipped back to the throne room.

"Hey dad, I'm finished with my work." she cheerfully reported to him.

"Hmm... good, my daughter. You've gotten stronger as each day passes. I can also see that you're developing muscles as well." he complimented.

She gave her right arm a pinch and felt a tense muscle.

"Ah... they're not too visible, right?"

He chuckled. "It's barely noticeable."

She chuckled for a brief while as well before suddenly turning her tone somewhat grim.

"You know, dad. About last night..."

"What about last night?"

"I mean, I sucked your penis last night and you liked it. I told the workers about this and they remained silent through the entire day, giving me a sharp glance everytime I tried talking to them."

After she said this, the king ordered all his subjects to leave the room. And they did.

"You know, dad. I wonder what was mom like when she was alive?"

"I told you many times, daughter, she looks just like you."

"Really? Then is that why your thing was so... large everytime we take a bath?"

"Eh..."

"It's okay," she cheerfully said as her face perked up a smile. "She must've been a beautiful woman!" A blush then appeared on her face. "Is that why you are so... so... accepting for what I did last night?"

He remained silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and coming out clean.

"It's because you look and act like my wife when I met her the first time at your age. So brave... so similar... so sensual..." he answered to the now suspicious Flame Princess.

"Oh... well... whatever you did to me, I like it as well." Her rosy face then perked up another smile.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath now, dad." she cooed and went inside their room. As she washes herself off, the princess noticed her father entering the same room, stripped himself off, and jumped into the bathtub.

"Oh, you're going to take a bath as well?" she asked.

"I can tell that you are on your estrus. So I'm here to help you."

"Oh, so you actually knew."

"I can tell by the bedsheets and one flippant mercenary to add injury."

"Oh... But I don't feel hot... yet..."

"Well, you did said that you liked what you did last night, and that has nothing to do with your heat."

"Oh. Right. Hee hee..." she giggled as her mind was quickly clouded with perverse lust.

"Say, dad, do you... wanna do things like you did with mom with me?"

"Well, can you handle my girth?"

"I've seen it every night, dad. Your thing's HUGE!"

"Ah... but are you sure about it?"

"Oh, don't give me that look!" she exclaimed. "I'm eleven years old! I'm plenty old enough for you!"

He chuckled at her remark as his penis began erecting.

"See! I can see your thing getting hard again!"

"But will you love me even if I rob you of your virginity?"

"Of course. You will still love me even if you touch me..."

He can feel himself getting turned on again, like last night. He then ordered her to go to bed.

"But the sheets will be wet..." she protested.

"It's alright." he reassured. "The maids will clean up after we're done." and he grabbed her, walked to their bed, placed her down, and gently spreaded her thighs, giving a loving glance to her mound of virgin skin, ready to be foiled by her own father's doing and gave it a rough, yet careful lick.

Their breathing turned heavy and their temperatures rose several degrees higher than normal from the pleasure they are both experiencing. The way he massagingly slid up and down, occasionally lapping up her clitoral hood to slobber the unsheathed clit to erection made the princess squirm around for a while, trying to get comfortable from the new sensation she was feeling. She cocked her head down to her own father to witness him eating her out and emitted a shrill yelp as the sudden felt of tongue started drilling inside her sacred temple. Another wave of pleasure soon overcame her body as it gushed out and splashes her father's face; but this didn't fazed him one bit and gently nibbled on her throbbing, sensitive clit and she squeaked out a pleasurable groan.

"Ah... dad... That's the spot... It feels good..."

The king was glad to hear her approval with such gusto, and this time he stopped grooming, rose up to his knees, and slowly, gently, inserted his phallus deep into her vagina, eventually gaining velocity and popped her ripe cherry off.

"OUCH! Dad... That hurts!" she screeched out in pain. The king slid out as blood slowly seeped out of her slit and down into the crimson fabric as he gently caressed her face.

"It's okay, daughter." he comforted. He stopped their love-making for quite some time until her bleeding, as well as the needle-like pain, died off.

"How do you feel now, daughter?" he concerningly asked.

"I don't feel any pain at all, I think." she answered as she exhaled relief. "I thought I was going to die..." she bellowed out before cackling out a short, bitter giggle.

"Well, do you want me to continue?" he asked.

"Yes, dad, please." she answered as she regains her former, cherubic tone, and he inserted his length inside her cervix once more, filling her cavity with his heated rod. This time she felt ticklish rather than pain; and it felt good.

"D-dad! This feels so-!" She then suddenly yelped.

"I know, daughter." he warmly smiled as he gave out a heavenly sigh. As he continued plowing through her, the princess began whimpering with orgasmic gurgles.

"That's what my wife did when we first did this." he whispered to her ear and pecked a kiss at her cheek.

"Really dad? Then I must be some kind of... reincarnation of her..."

"It sure looks like it." and he continued sliding in and out. With every thrust, he came closer to ejaculating, and after the last of many thrusts, clear pre-cum splashed out of his urethra as his shaft throbbed in a frenzy to release his white seed.

"Do you want it inside or outside...?" he asked, twitching.

"Er... I want it-" but it was too late. He filled her insides with his stream of semen as the tension from his face was all flushed out of his urethra, and as he slid out, her vagina creampied.

"Ah... Dad. What was that?"

Her father panted, trying to catch his breath.

"That's... a... creampie... daughter..."

"A creampie?"

She rose up and stared down with curiosity to her vagina as her father's semen spilled out of its entrance.

"Oh. So that's what it looks like." She then gave out a satisfied sigh.

"I feel so much better now! Are we going to take a bath again, dad? It's getting pretty late, and I don't want to sleep all sweaty and filled with our juices,"

"So full of energy aren't you? Can't you wait until your old man catches his breath?"

She giggled again and kissed him, this time on the lips. "I'll see you at the bathtub later, dad." and she happily went back inside the bathroom. As the king slowly regained his stamina, he can only cackle out, "She's frighteningly like my wife at that age. She has to be a reincarnation. She has to be..."

* * *

"So, how'd you like it?" the princess asked Flavio, and he shrugged.

"Frankly, fornication between the both of you are some of the few things that I laugh at."

"Oh, shut up." she barked at him, and suddenly, Joash came back with a tray of spiced foodstuff.

"Hey, I'm back." he said, placing the tray on the table before sitting down.

"You ordered spicy food?" she asked, surprised.

"Well that's what you asked for, yes?" the human said. "After all, you are our employer."

"Uh, sure, whatever, Joash. Well, what are we waiting for, let's all dig in!"


End file.
